Yawns
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: He doesn't like when someone yawns while he reads, but what if she yawns while he was reading?


_HERE WE HAVE YET ANOTHER FANFIC, ANOTHER ONE SHOT AND THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOOK READERS OUT THERE! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. HAVE FUN READING IT ^^_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On a dull Saturday afternoon, bored from death, I decided to go to the library, and get my books returned, so that I could get some new books. I came back to our apartment, with this huge stack of books in my nimble hands, and no one to carry them for me! As I struggled to enter the apartment like I was carrying a ton of books, and the keys were in my jacket, and I just couldn't reach into my pocket, after all, should I do that, then all the books would cascade onto the floor, and that would be very disrespectful, for me! Luckily, I felt somebody reach into my jacket and pull out the keys for me and open the door, and thankfully, _he was no stranger…_

"You're gonna complete those this time, right?" He asked sternly, resulting me in shooting a sharp glare at him.  
"Of course, Kai! What else am I gonna do in this week off?" I snarled at him.

"I don't know; make an ass out of yourself like you always do." He calmly insulted, while crossing his arms and staring me with those half lidded eyes, ooh how I despised his insults, but then again, he was kind enough to keep my in his apartment, so in a way, I kinda deserve it, hehe.

As I entered his apartment, I just couldn't help myself, but to gasp at his lavish apartment. The lounge was painted all white, white walls, the kitchen was a beige, the huge living doors which gained entry into his veranda, were refracting light into the house resulting the white room to be further illuminated. The sofa was covered with white neat sheets, and the centre table was dark brown, the sofas had two individual lamps adjacent to it. I entered in, stumbling on his carpet, thankfully saving the books from falling and myself from tripping over his neat floor.

"I'll hold on to them." Kai offered his help, I shook my head.

"No need Kai, I got this." I said, though I wished that he would just snatch the large stack from he, my arms were giving out, but modesty prevented me from requesting.

"You sure?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I- I got this." I assured him, but then again, I was a lying wretch, but he was already aware of that pretty well.

Slowly and steadily, I walked towards the table on the far end of the room, where we usually had breakfast. "We"? Yea, _we._ So anyhow, I got over there, and without a moment to spare, I slammed the hefty books on the table, nearly breaking it, hehe. My numb arms finally gave out, as a sigh escaped my mouth, I was damn tired, but I was looking forward to read them.

"Alright, I'll go take a bath, and I'll be back, okay? Help yourself to one of those, Kai. I won't be too long!" I said, a bit too outloud.

"Hm." He replied, sitting on the table, before grabbing a book, and looking at it.

"Kai, uh… You… you wanna join me?" I asked him, blushing, and flustered. Get the idea already, will ya?! We're dating!

"No, you go ahead." He replied, as he felt the textured cover of the book, not looking at me. I nodded and went to take a bath.

I came back from my bath, seeing that Kai had now begun reading his book, without me! Oooh! And that's where I yawned at him.

"Kai! Ahhhhh…" I yawned out, as he raised his gaze at me, I instantly blushed and covered my mouth, good thing I wasn't naked nor wearing a towel, or I might've ended up in the bath again, hehe.

He said nothing, and just like a vulture, he just stared at me, helpless was I, oh woe was me, oh I could feel a thousand meteors raining down upon me, oh the…

"You're gonna sit down or keep standin' like that?" He broke the ice, and goddamn it, he broke it!

"I…." I was left speechless, I mean, he broke up the tempo I was in, I was wailing my ass out loud (in my mind at-least) AND HE FUCKING BROKE IT! GAH!

Outside, I reacted nothing, but just simply sat on a chair, parallel to him. Now I had picked out all the beautiful and serene fictitious fantasies of Rowling, Hosseni, Wilde, Shakespeare, and Morgan. Whilst Kai requested me to pick out the books written by a guy who lost his ear or somethin', I happened to read one of his books, the first line he wrote was, _"I can't believe I lost my fucking ear, bang bang!"_

Seriously? But Kai liked his non fictitious, obscene, and overly realistic and grueling writing, can I blame him? Yes I can…

I sat down and began comprehending To Kill a Mockingbird, while Kai continued to read Tietam Brown, so anyways we continued to read, about an hour passed. I got up.

"Hmm, Kai! Need a drink? I'm making coffee." I asked my "moody" boyfriend. Gaze fixed at the book, he shook his head. What nerve! Is he gonna just keep reading that book?!  
"You know, if you keep your eyes fixed on it, it won't be long before you end up with glasses doofus!"  
I warned him so he would look at me.  
No reply…

Owww I could just SCREAM!

Instead…

I _yawned_ , loudly!

What the hell? For me, it was like a mountain in labor and a mouse be the result. But that triggered something in him, as he immediately shot his eyes at me, and by God, he looked pissed.

"Hilary…" He grumbled out looking at me, forcing me to put up a cheeky smile.

"Uhh… Must be sleepy, I'll be back with coffee, that'll do. You—you keep on reading, babe." I said frightened as I jolted off to the kitchen, avoiding me being butchered or something.

After taking some coffee and waiting on like _forever,_ I came back to see that Kai had read Tietam Brown, and WAS READING TO KILL A MOCKINGBIRD! WHAT THE HELL! I can't believe KAI was reading MY book! I snapped, a bit…  
"Hey!" I snorted at him, he casually looked at me.

"That" I said pointing at the book he was reading," Is mine!" I concluded.

"So?" He replied, dully.

"I ahh!" I was one again on the verge of exploding; I was ready to burst out my anger on him at any moment, I was about to pounce upon him in that very moment

When I yawned, again! Was I sleep-deprived that day? No. Was I tired from reading the books? No. Was I agitating Kai Hiwatari by purposely yawning in front of him while he was reading? Fuck No! But Kai thought that I was doing the latter… As I contemplated another cheap reason to avoid my total demise, He stared at me…

Not good, not good. I was once again introduced to those cold amethyst eyes of his, his signature and patent death stare that would strike fears in the hearts of the bravest men I could ever name, and even my dad was scared shit when he inadvertently disrespected his time in the abbey, he gave dad his death stare, well let's just say that he daddy couldn't sleep for months… So if he could do that to me dad, what he could do to me?!

But…  
"If you yawn like that next time, it won't be good for you…"

Phew! I was expecting him to butcher me, but I got a warning from him, A WARNING!

So sometime later, I contemplated upon the fascinating adventures of Harry Potter, while Kai was now reading one of, who's that scumbag again? Yea, Richard Castle. Thank you brain. Kai was now reading a Richard Castle book. Glad he was reading, but why was he not reading the books I was reading? Oh yeah, he just read them, without my permission! Thank God he did not hear all this, cause if he ever did, he'd probably bound and gag me and kill me, or he might as well push me down and downright rape me…

Though truth be told, I personally prefer the latter punishment…

Anyhoo we read, we read and we read… and now I felt tired, and you know what you do when you feel tired? Yup, you yawn… But after what had commenced with me on the first two times, I tried to fight it…

I took a big swig out of my coffee mug, just to get the right amount of caffeine to keep me up while Kai was reading, that didn't work, and I was _inches_ away from yawning once again. Then I began humming, trying to distract my brain from the yawn. But my body too sided with my yawns, forcing me to stretch every now and then. I could just feel it, I could just feel the yawn coming up my body, at my mouth, my entire body begged and pleaded me to yawn, I resisted! But alas….

My heart lost…

But….

I yawned out loudly, before Kai suddenly cupped my mouth! Oh no! He was gonna choke me to death, aahhhh!

"Yawn…" He instructed me, with a serious look.

"Mmmmph?!" I muffled though his warm palm.

"Yawn." He once again instructed me, knowing that following Kai would be better for me, I yawned, and I yawned for a long time.

After I'd yawned, he took his palm off of my mouth; his palm was moist from my saliva condensing on his skin. He got up, and I instantly thought that now he was gonna kill me, or rape me!

"You should always yawn with your mouth covered. It's bad manners, you idiot." He gave me one of his golden thoughts, before leaving the room, probably to get a drink or something…

But there I sat my mouth wide open… Now I was mulling over what I had to mull over: Should I had yawned with covering my mouth, or should I have just slept? So perplexing…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 _THERE YOU ARE, AND NOW YOU KNOW HOW ONE SHOULD PROPERLY YAWN! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DO REVIEW AND IF YOU LIKED IT THEN FAVORITE IT, SEE YOU NEXT TIME._

_Machu.


End file.
